


Final Fantasy XIII-2: Crystal Pillar

by NatRogers13



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRogers13/pseuds/NatRogers13
Summary: After the fall of Cocoon. People were finding their way to live on Pulse. But what's left of the 6th fated lcie, want Fang and Vanille out of the pillar.The events of 13-2 will not happen. But the new characters might apear
Relationships: Serah Farron/Snow Villiers





	1. The Fall

Lightning looked up at Cocoon. What Lightning saw was Cocoon in a crystal pillar. Everyone was celebrating with their focus complete. But something stroke Lightning.

Fang and Vanille were gone.

After defeating Orphan, Cocoon fell. Orphan was the battery of all Cocoons falcie. 

Lightning felt sad. Vanille and Fang were stuck, no one was there to help Fang and Vanille. 

This maybe there goodbye Lightning thought. There goodbye was being stuck and sleeping for who knows how long. It may have been a miracle, but it was a sacrifice.

Lightning felt anger build up in her. It felt like lava was inside of her. She was happy, happy that she had Serah back. Happy for Serah to marry Snow. But nothing wouldn't be complete with Fang and Vanille.

Lightning was alone to herself, she was alone in the woods. Figuring out what she's gonna do now. Lightning enjoyed the nature of the forest. No Pulse animals were here. They were somewhere else.

Lightning looked up to the sky again. Nothing was there, for the next few minutes Lightning kept looking at Cocoon. Was there any other way to safe it. Was there!

Lightning took her blazezaber and smashed it against a rock. Sparks from the rubbing of metal and rock rubbing against each other.

Lightning then calmed herself down. If Fang was here, she would tell her to not be upset. Lightning liked Fang as a friend, but the way she missed her...

It felt like her whole family is apart. 

Lightning got up and headed toward the town of what would be called New Bodum.


	2. New Bohdum

Lightning walked more into New Bohdum. Her angry quickly desingetated, making it feel like all the anger wasn't there.

Lightning was up top of a cliff. Lightning looked down on New Bohdum. Buildings were being built, camps were being set up for the people to live in. Water was meeted by sand. Lightning looked to her left, and just as before. Cocoon pillar was staring right back. Lightning sworned that Fang and Vanille are watching.

Lightning still had her Gurdian Corps uniform on. She still had the device that could not met the gravity law. Lightning looked down and both ways. She didn't want to hurt anyone, or break a building.

Lightning then snapped her fingers, making a plasmic bubble around. Lightning jumped up in the air. The bubble is still following her. Then Lightning fell slowly to the ground. Lightning got out a device that would miminize the end. Lightning touched the white button. The plasmic bubble disappeared. Making lightning fall a inch. Lightnings butt was met by sand.

It took a few moments to get up. Lightning finally got up, she was walking towards the ocean. Only to find out that Serah and Snow were there. Lightning tried to give them alone time. Since basically Serah was in the crystal slumber while snow was a lcie of pulse. Enemies to a old world called Cocoon.

Lightning turned her back them. She tried to be quiet, but her combat boots were giving her away.

'The crunchy sand!' Lightning said, she was getting angry. Angry over sand.

Lightning then try to run, but she was meant by Serahs voice.

"Lightning! Wait!" Serah voiced said. Lightning could hear the crunching of the sand. Lightning felt sorry to intrude, even tho she didn't mean it.

Lightning felt a tug in one of her arms. Lightning turned her head. She met by Serahs face. Serahs face was gleaming. Serahs skin was starting to get a tan. The bandage that covered Serahs left arm was now off, showing different type of skin. Being all white with no tan.

"Hey sis, come to our home. I know it's a tent but." Serah looked at Snow. Snow then turned around. Did a big smile.

"Hey sis." Said snow. Snow knew what he said. But he didn't care. Lighting heart beat very fast. In a angry way. But she kept her anger to herself 

"I'm not your sister." Lightning said. Lightning crossed her arms and did a smile. Lightning looked to her side. Serah wanted Lightning and Snow to get along. Serah wanted to say something, but she kept it to herself.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Serah ran to Snow and pulled him. Serah ran back to Lightning. Serah was in the middle linking hands with Lightning and Snow. 

The three walked to their tent. The tent was a bit small, but Lightning was fine with it.

"Let's just stay here for awhile, I'm not really tired-" Serah got cut off by Lightning.

"Because we were all in a crystal slumber." Lightning said. After when Lightning said that. She got her hair to stand on the back of her neck. It was quiet. Now Lightning and and the rest of what was left of the fated lcie were now free. 

"How about we travel tomorrow. So I can see Pulse... because I'm kinda scared to go by my own." Serah squirmed where she is.

Lightning smiled and patted Serah's head. A couple of days ago, before the fall. Lightning didn't like Pulse. She was scared, even as a lcie. But now, Pulse and Cocoon were the same.

"Let's just enjoy the sunlight. Where do you wanna go tomorrow?" Snow asked Serah. Serah stopped squirming. She looked sad and looked at Lightning and Snow.

"Oebra." Serah said. "...even tho they didn't die, it's just..." a tear went down Serah's eye.

"I want to visit, see what their home was like."

Lightning then wondered how far Oebra was from the New Bohdum. But Lightning, Serah, and snow can just roam around. They just have to follow the crystal dust. Or whatever was left of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter


End file.
